Everybody Hates Hugo
"Everybody Hates Hugo" is the fourth episode of Season 2 of Lost and the twenty-ninth produced hour of the series as a whole. Hurley worries that his new job will make him the least popular person on the Island. Sawyer, Jin, and Michael learn that their captors are actually survivors from the tail section of the plane. Claire finds the message bottle from the raft, causing her and Sun fear the worst. Sayid's exploration of the Hatch raises suspicions. Synopsis Previously on Lost *Charlie collects messages for the survivors' loved ones in a bottle, to be taken on the raft. *Sawyer and Michael swim back to the Island from the remains of the raft, where they and Jin are attacked by four strangers and dumped into a pit. *A woman is pushed in with them and introduces herself as Ana Lucia. After learning they were on Flight 815, she attacks Sawyer and takes his gun, signaling her companion to pull her out. Flashback Hurley is watching the Mega Lotto Draw as the numbers 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, & 42 are drawn, exactly matching the numbers on his ticket. He faints from the shock of discovering that he has just won the jackpot and his mother comes rushing in to revive him. She chastises him for his lifestyle, and tells him that he must make changes in his life. Hurley appears shell-shocked and says that he likes his life as it is and doesn’t want things to change. ♪ Later, while at work at Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack, Hurley is still pondering what to do about his big win when he is called into the boss’s office. Randy Nations shows him CCTV footage from the previous night where he has been caught eating 8 chicken drumsticks; Randy reprimands him for this and other petty misdemeanors. Hurley quits on the spot and walks out. As he sits outside having a mild panic attack, his friend and colleague, Johnny, joins him and announces that he too has quit. The two start the celebration of their unexpected day off by taking a trip to the local record store, where they find copies of Drive Shaft’s "You All Everybody" in the $2 sale bin. After singing along tunelessly and inaccurately, Hurley goes over to the headphones section and starts talking to the shop assistant, Starla, a girl he's had a crush on for some time. He plucks up the nerve to invite her to the Hold Steady concert over the weekend, and to his great surprise she happily accepts. Johnny is suitably impressed by Hurley’s newfound courage and asks him what has brought it on. Hurley implies that he wanted to make his move before things change. Around dusk, Johnny and Hurley drive around the neighborhood stealing gnomes from gardens and filling their van with them. They go to Randy's house and lay out their booty to spell "CLUCK YOU" on his front lawn. Buoyed by their mischief, they cruise around in the van listening to music, joking, and talking. Hurley starts to become reflective and makes Johnny promise that they will always remain friends and be able to enjoy good times like these, no matter what changes in the future. ♪ As they pull into to a convenience store to refuel the van they see a commotion and a news crew. Johnny is excited and gets out to investigate, leaving Hurley in the van anxiously looking at his winning ticket. Johnny learns the news crew is interviewing the shop clerk because someone bought the winning ticket at this store. At that moment, the clerk spots Hurley in the van and points him out to the crowd. As the news crew rushes over and flashbulbs fire off around the van, Hurley sees his friend standing at a distance, looking betrayed and saddened by the lack of trust Hurley showed him. Despite their previous conversation, it is now clear that everything is going to change. ♪ On the Island At the beach and the hatch While eating profuse amounts of food in the Swan's pantry, Hurley is confronted by Jin, speaking perfect English, and a man in a chicken suit. ♪ When questioned about his new-found mastery of the language, Jin says Hurley is speaking Korean, to which Hurley responds, "I am?" in Korean, with English subtitles. Hurley asks Jin about the man in the chicken suit and Jin warns Hurley that everything’s going to change, a response Hurley seems somewhat fazed by. The man in the chicken suit starts blinking in time to the beeps of the countdown timer's alarm. Jin wishes Hurley a "cluckety cluck-cluck day" and the man in the chicken suit shouts "Hurley!" with Kate's voice as Hurley awakens from a dream. Kate reminds him that it is time to enter the code and that the Numbers are written on a piece of paper taped to the computer in case he forgets them. He says that he remembers them. Kate tells Hurley that she will be taking the next shift as Locke went back to the beach. Kate says it's pretty cool they have jobs again and Hurley replies, "Hooray for us" in a tone suggesting that he is not entirely happy with his new role as "head of rationing." Later, when Hurley is washing in the ocean, Charlie approaches him and inquires about what is inside the Hatch. Hurley tries to be evasive, but Charlie persists in trying to find out what is going on. He asks further questions trying to find out what is happening, but Hurley gives no satisfactory answers. Charlie accuses him of lying about his knowledge of the Hatch, and also about being worth $150 million, walking off in disgust. Hurley goes to Rose and talks to her about what's in the Hatch. Rose says she isn’t too interested as her current concern is dealing with the laundry. When Hurley reveals that what’s inside could help her with this task she decides to accompany him to the Hatch. ♪ Once inside, they meet Jack. He's concerned Hurley has been telling too many people about the Hatch. Hurley says Rose won't tell anyone because "she’s cool" and he needs help with the task of organizing the food. Rose looks around the Hatch and says, "Honey, I wouldn't know what to say." Back at the beach, Claire spots the message bottle the people on the raft took with them, washing up on the shore. ♪ In the Hatch, Jack explains to Hurley and Rose that it is only a matter of time before they have to tell the rest of the Losties about the Hatch and the food. They decide that nobody can get anything until they have made an inventory and figured out how to make it last. With the record player on in the background, Hurley and Rose start to work through the contents of the larder, discovering ranch dressing, canned tuna, and Apollo Candy Bars. ♪ Rose speaks wistfully of her husband Bernard's sweet tooth and her faith in him still being alive. Hurley starts to reveal his anxiety that everyone will hate him because of his new job just as Kate comes in to take a bottle of shampoo. Hurley tries to object, but Kate ignores him and leaves to take a shower. Rose says it is "just one bottle," but Hurley worries he is already starting to lose control. While Locke is walking through the jungle, he stops at a fruit tree and calls out that he knows he is being followed and has been leading his tracker in a big circle. ♪ Charlie appears sheepishly from some bushes and begins to challenge Locke on why he’s being left in the dark. He points out that he was involved in getting Claire’s baby back, and although he didn’t go on "the A-Team mission" to the Black Rock, he would have if he’d been asked. He says he should be entitled to some answers and Locke concedes by asking him what he wants he know. In the Swan, Sayid is attempting to break through the blocked-off door. He tells Jack the door has concrete behind it which could be up to 10 feet thick. Jack demonstrates the magnetic properties of the doorway with the key around his neck. Sayid finds this interesting and suggests they might have better luck getting to the other side by going underneath it via a grate in the floor. Locke has been telling Charlie about the Hatch, the button that has to be pressed every 108 minutes and the discovery and subsequent disappearance of Desmond. He explains that the Losties will now be pushing the button and that he is setting up a rotation of six-hour shifts. Charlie seems unenthusiastic until he learns that there is a record player down there. When Locke reveals that Hurley is in charge of the food, Charlie heads off to confront him. He finds Hurley on the beach sitting under a tree and says Locke has filled him in about the Hatch and the food. He asks for peanut butter for Claire, but Hurley says he can’t give him any. Charlie tries to emotionally blackmail him for withholding it from a nursing mother and declares that Hurley has changed. Charlie walks off in disgust. In the foundations of the Hatch, Sayid and Jack crawl through the supports and pipework by flashlight and find the same blocked doorway, which appears to be just as thick with concrete. Sayid guesses there is some sort of geothermal generator and that the power source is on the other side. He says the last time he heard of concrete being poured over everything like this was Chernobyl. Suddenly they hear a clanking noise followed by steam and the sound of water flowing. Jack goes to investigate, climbs back up into the Hatch through another grate, and comes out by a door with steam seeping out under it. He pushes open the door to discover Kate wrapping a towel around herself, having just taken a shower. In a slightly awkward exchange as she retrieves her clothes, she tells him that despite the poor pressure, temperature drops, and sulfuric smell, it was a good shower. She suggests that Jack could use one and will leave him the shampoo. Jack grins as he watches her leave to get dressed. Sun is working in her garden when she is interrupted by Claire carrying Aaron, and Shannon with Vincent. Claire tells Sun nervously that they have found the message bottle from the raft and they felt she would be the best person to decide what to do. Locke is in the Swan's gun vault examining the guns when he is confronted by Hurley for telling Charlie about the food. Hurley says this will change everything, to which Locke replies that change is a good thing. Hurley vehemently disputes this and says he will now become the bad guy for denying food to the rest of the Losties. He tries to quit but Locke talks him back into it, saying they all have to do difficult things. Hurley concedes with an apparent newfound determination and heads out into the jungle. ♪ Hurley finds the tree where the spare dynamite from the Black Rock had been stashed and returns to the pantry with it. Just as he has prepared the explosives and inserted the fuse, Rose appears at the doorway and asks him what he is doing. He says this is the only solution, despite her protestations that somebody will get hurt. He pleads with her to leave, but she stands her ground and demands an explanation. With heartfelt vigor, Hurley says the distribution of the food will cause rifts in the group and he will be the focus of the anger. He starts to draw parallels with how people react to his lottery win with questions like "Why does Hugo get everything? Why should he get to decide?" and that everybody will hate him. After his outburst he calms down and confesses that he doesn’t know what to do, to which Rose looks entirely sympathetic. ♪ Hurley approaches Jack on the beach and explains that despite there being enough food to feed one man three meals per day for three months, split amongst 40 people it isn’t going to go far. He says he has a plan and since he's in charge of the food, it must be done his way. To his surprise and massive relief, Jack agrees. In a montage sequence on the beach that evening, Hurley distributes all the food amongst the Losties. He gives a jar of peanut butter to Charlie who presents it to Claire to her obvious delight. Charlie then hugs Hurley in gratitude. Shannon shares some of her food with Vincent; Kate and Jack share a meal joke together; Locke eats with various redshirts; and everybody is seen socializing and enjoying themselves. Hurley is the subject of much thanks and appreciation from the camp and it is clear that "everybody loves Hugo." Meanwhile, Sun is by herself in the garden, burying the message bottle. Rose slips an Apollo candy bar into her pocket in anticipation of a reunion with her sweet-toothed husband, Bernard, and clasps onto his wedding ring as she smiles warmly. ♪ Across the Island Sawyer, Jin, and Michael are in the pit where they have been held by the "Others." Jin suggests building a human pyramid to try and get out but Sawyer says no; Michael starts shouting to be let out until Sawyer tells him to chill. Michael says, “Every minute I spend down here is another minute my boy is still out there!" Sawyer tells him there is nothing they can do. He is still suffering from when he was shot in the arm on the raft, and the wound appears to be getting infected. The cover of the pit is opened; the large man throws down a rope and orders Jin to climb out. They are suspicious and Sawyer tells him not to do it. Ana Lucia appears behind the man and threatens to shoot Sawyer if Jin does not climb out. Jin complies and Ana tells Michael to come up next, but Sawyer tells him not to. She cocks the gun, pointing it at Sawyer. Just as Sawyer is saying that she’s bluffing and won't really shoot, she hurls a rock at his head. Michael climbs up and Ana Lucia looks to Sawyer next, but he refuses. The tiger pit cover is promptly slammed closed in Sawyer's face. Later, the cover is opened up again by the large man, who instructs Sawyer to grab the rope. He refuses until he sees that Michael is up there too and is safe. Once out of the pit, Michael tells Sawyer that everything is cool and their captors believe that they too are survivors from the crash. Ana Lucia spots a stone secreted in Sawyer’s hand and a small struggle ensues, resulting in her knocking him to ground and aggressively asserting herself as being in charge. Sawyer grudgingly relents and Ana Lucia announces it is time to move out before it gets dark; she starts to lead the group into the jungle. ♪ During the trek, a blonde woman introduces herself to Michael as Libby, and she says there were 23 survivors from the tail section. The large man apologizes to Sawyer for his actions and the misunderstanding when they first met, but is interrupted by Ana Lucia who announces, "We’re here." She pulls back some vines and creepers to reveal a door set into a jungle wall on which she raps out a secret knock. The door unbolts and is opened by another Tailie who lets them in. They walk through a dimly lit corridor into the main chamber, where it appears the Tailies have been sheltering. A DHARMA logo on the walls indicates that this is the Arrow. There are a few electric light sources, but this new hatch has none of the comforts seen in the Swan and appears more like a storage room. Two more Tailies — a flight attendant from the plane and a gray-haired man — are waiting inside and anxiously discuss the arrival of the new survivors amongst themselves. As Michael, Jin, and Sawyer wait in a corner, the older man approaches. He seems beside himself with worry and asks if there is a woman named Rose where they came from. As Sawyer and Michael tell him that there is and she’s okay, his face fills with relief and joy as he grasps Michael’s hand and thanks them profusely. He introduces himself as Bernard. Trivia * Walt's face can be seen on the milk carton from which Hurley drinks during his dream sequence, stated 'Missing'. * When Sayid and Jack are discussing the Hatch, Sayid notes that the last time he saw concrete poured over something in such a way was the Chernobyl disaster, the 1986 nuclear power plant explosion in Ukraine. In Season 5, it would be revealed that the Incident involved a nuclear bomb being detonated next to the electromagnetic pocket at the Swan construction site. *Season six features an episode called , a reference to the title of this episode. * This episode is rated TV-14-LV. Production notes * Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje joins the cast as a regular in this episode as Mr. Eko after having made two guest starring appearances, although his character is still as yet unnamed. * Cynthia Watros join the cast as a regular in this episode and appear for the first time as Libby after being played by non-speaking extras in the previous two episodes. * Sam Anderson makes his first appearance as Bernard, after being played by a non-speaking extra in the previous two episodes. * This is the last time until that a main character is added to the cast in an episode other than a season premiere. ** Cynthia Watros was added to the main cast in both episodes. * Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje and Cynthia Watros are added to the credits in, respectively, the very first and very last spots. * William Blanchette played the role of baby Aaron in this episode when he was six months old. He would later play Aaron as a small child off the Island from onwards. * When Hurley wins the lottery, the announcer on the TV says "That's right Mary Jo, because this is the 16th week without a winner." This is the voice of executive producer Carlton Cuse. *A Lost: On Location for this episode is available on the Season 2 DVD. *This episode features the shortest flashback scene. (only 10 seconds long) * This is the only episode in the entire series in which Jin speaks English without a thick Korean accent. Deleted scenes *A deleted scene shows Ana Lucia giving out food to the Tailies in the Arrow while Sawyer, Jin, and Michael look on. *A deleted scene from this episode shows Libby speaking down to Sawyer from above the pit to ask him about whether he was indeed from Flight 815. Libby then gives Sawyer a bottle of water and leaves. Libby is never actually seen in this scene but is heard. *A deleted scene from this episode shows Charlie trying to wake up a sleeping Locke to interrogate him about the Hatch. Charlie then complains to Claire about how there are a lot of secrets about the Hatch. Claire points out that Hurley is just on the shoreline near where they are sitting, and Claire leaves for her walk. **This scene would later lead to Claire finding the message bottle. Bloopers and continuity errors * Before Sawyer is retrieved, the pit is covered by leaves and surrounded tightly by tall grass. However, after, there are no leaves on top and there is a lot of bare ground surrounding the pit. * As Sun is burying the bottle on the beach (and losing her ring in the process), in the first close-up shot there is no ring on her hand. She looks to the left, then there is another close-up, and the ring is there. Finally, when she is covering the hole, the ring has disappeared for good. * In the episode Kate said that they used the entire length of the fuse, but in the scene with Hurley in the pantry, he has a seemingly full spool. * If the pre-crash timeline is accurate, this places the flashback for this episode in 2003. The Hold Steady wasn't formed until 2004, therefore making it unlikely that Hurley would be asking Starla to a concert by a band that didn't exist yet. Music The Season 2 soundtrack includes the cues from this episode for Hurley's three themes. "World's Worst Landscaping" is the first statement of Hurley's theme to appear on a soundtrack. "Mess It All Up" forms Hurley's second theme. "Hurley's Handouts", which forms his third, begins as a general theme for the survivors and closes the episode. Analysis Recurring themes *Libby tells Michael that 23 of the tailies survived. * The number 4 is briefly seen on the gas station in Hurley's flashback as the gas price. * The Lottery announcer says it is the 16th week with no winner. * Randy accuses Hurley of eating 8 pieces of chicken when he is taken back to his office. * Randy is Hurley's boss in this episode and Locke's boss at the box company Hurley owns in Tustin, where Locke lives. * Hurley sings "You All Everybody" in the record store. * Michael, Sawyer, & Jin are held captive by the Tailies. * Hurley has a dream involving: ** What he believes to be an English-speaking Jin until Jin explains that he (Jin) is speaking -- and Hurley understands -- Korean ** The shop clerk in a Mr. Cluck's outfit. * Sawyer calls Ana Lucia "Hot Lips" and "Rambina." Johnny calls Hurley "Ponyboy" and "Huggy Bear." * Jack and Sayid investigate the concrete wall in the Hatch. * Charlie is tired of so many secrets being kept within the camp. * When Sawyer is freed from the pit, he conceals a rock in order to get revenge on Ana Lucia for hitting him with one. Cultural references * "My Conversation": The music playing at the beginning of the episode is a Jamaican Reggae song by The Uniques featuring Slim Smith (1968). Later in the episode, Rose is heard humming the tune. * Everybody Loves Raymond and Everybody Hates Chris: The title of this episode references these TV shows. * The Hold Steady: Hurley asks Starla to attend a concert by this Brooklyn-based musical group. Writer Edward Kitsis and Hold Steady frontman Craig Finn were best friends growing up.[http://www.thefader.com/2006/09/25/we-were-overjoyed/ The Fader: We Were Overjoyed] 09/25/2006 * Starsky and Hutch: Hurley is called "Huggy Bear" by Johnny, after a character in this 1970s television series. * Rambo: Sawyer calls Ana Lucia "Rambina," after the deranged war veteran John Rambo, played by Sylvester Stallone. * M*A*S*H: Sawyer calls Ana Lucia "Hot Lips," after Major Margaret "Hot Lips" Houlihan in this medical drama/black comedy (1972-1983). * "Easy Money": This Billy Joel song can be heard in Johnny's van. * Braveheart: When Hurley and Johnny are caught by Randy playing a prank with gnomes in his front yard, they run away and Johnny screams "Freedom!", echoing William Wallace in this movie. * Star Trek: When Ana Lucia tells the group they have arrived at the somewhat concealed Arrow bunker, Sawyer does not notice it and wonders if they are going to "beam us up." * The A-Team: Charlie mentions he was not a part of the A-Team mission that went to the Black Rock and blew the Hatch open. The A-Team was a popular TV show that ran from 1983 through 1989. * The Outsiders: Johnny refers to Hurley as "Ponyboy." Ponyboy Curtis is one of the main characters in this novel by S. E. Hinton and its 1983 movie adaptation. Another major character is named Johnny. * "Up on the Roof": This song by the The Drifters is playing on the record player when Hurley and Rose take inventory. Literary techniques * Some of the Tailies are revealed to be alive, including Bernard, who Rose correctly predicted was not dead. * Hurley, the survivor who is trying to combat an eating disorder, is put in charge of rationing food. * Hurley lost his friend when he tried to keep his secret from him and prevent his world from changing, but by embracing change, Hurley gains the love and friendship of everyone at the camp. * At the end of the episode when Sun is burying the bottle, her wedding ring can be seen falling off with the bottle. * In the record store, right before Hurley asks Starla out, Johnny refers to Hurley saying, "He's off the rails, somebody get a straitjacket!" * Hurley was unable to destroy the food found in the Hatch with dynamite. In , he destroys all of the dynamite in the Black Rock to protect everyone. * When Hurley is dreaming, he is speaking Korean and Jin is speaking English. * Hurley believes that the camp is going to hate him for not giving out the food, and the episode title reflects this. Hurley is actually liked by most, if not all, of the camp. Storyline analysis *Ana Lucia is the leader of the tail-section survivors. *Charlie calls the journey to the Black Rock an "A-Team Mission." *Sawyer and Ana Lucia come to blows. Episode connections Episode references * Locke said he had lots of jobs he didn't want to do. * Charlie gets Claire some real peanut butter. * Hurley's winning the lottery is again shown. * Charlie refers to the time Hurley told him he was worth $150 million. * The message bottle from the raft washes up on shore. * Charlie mentions the mission to the Black Rock and saving Aaron. * Jack shows Sayid the magnetic properties near the sealed door he had previously discovered. Episode allusions * Rose still believes her husband is alive. * Sawyer sarcastically asks Jin to pee on his wounded shoulder. Hurley earlier wanted Jin to pee on his wounded foot. * Hurley retrieves the left over dynamite from the journey to the Black Rock. References ar:الكل يكره هيوغو da:Everybody Hates Hugo de:2.04 Alle hassen Hugo es:Everybody Hates Hugo fr:2x04 he:כולם שונאים את הוגו it:Tutti odiano Hugo nl:Everybody Hates Hugo pl:Everybody Hates Hugo pt:Everybody Hates Hugo ru:Все ненавидят Хьюго Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Hurley-centric Category:Featured on Lost: on Location Category:Episodes that are Rated TV-14-LV